Plenitud
by HappinessHitHer
Summary: Cuando algo tiene la capacidad de darte sonrisas no lo debes dejar ir. No importa lo que sea: un recuerdo, una persona, un lugar...


_Aquí estoy de nuevo, con nuevo nombre y nueva historia. Espero que les guste!_

_

* * *

_

_You can't stop the motion on the ocean or the sun in the sky..._ - "You can't stop the beat", Hairspray.

**Plenitud**

Caminar por los pasillos de la escuela se había convertido en un pasatiempo para mí. Caminaba, observaba, saludaba a la gente.

Recordaba.

Los amplios corredores llenos de gente, grupos de amigos riendo, jóvenes apresurados por llegar a clases. Todo eso me recordaba que yo solía ser una de ellos. Sin embargo, crecí. Crecí y me fue imposible dejar la escuela y todos los recuerdos que hicieron que mi vida tuviera sentido. La aprehensión con la que me sujetaba a ese puñado de memorias era impresionante. Estar en esta escuela me hacía sentir como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Pero qué mentira, todos habíamos cambiado. Mis amigos hicieron sus vidas, unos se quedaron cerca, otros lejos, otros muy cerca. Por mi parte, también hice mi vida. Me enamoré, me casé, inicié una familia. A mis 38 años podía decir que había tenido una vida plena: llena de aventuras, de conocimientos, de logros, de sentimientos. Una vida entretenida.

- ¿Profesora Granger? – al escuchar mi voz volteé para encontrarme a un joven de último año. Un Ravenclaw de cabello rojo fuego y una inquisidora mirada azul, Andrew Weasley, un genio y mi alumno estrella.

Sonreí al darme cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido y el hombre en el que se había convertido. Aún recordaba cuando Luna había entrado en trabajo de parto mientras almorzábamos un sábado en el centro de Londres. Yo había estado a su lado durante todo momento y fui la primera en ver los azules ojos de Andy. Desde ese momento supe que su mirada iba a ser su principal atributo… Después nos hizo ver a todos el genio que era y se me hizo imposible creer que un ser tan intelectual tuviera en su sangre la carga genética de Ron Weasley. Cómo amaba al bastardo de su padre por darme un ahijado tan perfecto.

-¿Tía Mione? – repitió Andy, como para ver si así me sacaba de mis pensamientos.

-Perdón, hijo, me perdí por un momento.

-Piensas demasiado. – me contestó con una sonrisa.

-Mira quién habla. – le respondí con otra.

-Ya decidí de qué quiero hacer mi proyecto final de Historia de la Magia – me dijo con una mirada nerviosa. Con un gesto de la cabeza le hice entender que prosiguiera – quiero escribir acerca de la abolición de la esclavitud élfica y cómo fue conseguida. Así que necesito entrevistarte.

Sonreí por su argumento. Era un adulador nato.

-No creo que lo correcto sea que entrevistes a tu maestra para el trabajo final de su materia… - comencé a decirle.

-Entonces lo haré de la Segunda Guerra. – dijo casualmente- Y entrevistaré a mi papá – continuó, levantando una ceja. Yo levanté otra.

-Hazlo de la Segunda Guerra. Y entrevista a Harry. – le respondí.

No iba a dejar que su trabajo final fuera arruinado - después de 7 años de calificaciones perfectas en Historia de la Magia - por su padre, el cual terminaría contando que fue él quien mató a Lord Voldemort… Aunque eso no quitaba que Ron Weasley fuera todo un héroe.

-Trato hecho – contestó riendo – ahora sólo dile a mi padrino que me cuente la historia completa y no se haga el modesto conmigo.

Reí francamente al darme cuenta de que Harry contaría la historia con detalles mínimos y haciéndole creer que su aportación en la Guerra no había sido tan grande.

-Como si nunca hubieras escuchado toda la historia, Andrew. Podrías hacer un trabajo excelente sin siquiera entrevistar a alguien. Además sabes que Harry es así… – dije con un suspiro.

-¿Cómo soy? – dijo una conocida voz masculina detrás de mí.

-Muy guapo, amor. – respondí volteando a ver al dueño de mis suspiros. Un hombre treintañero, de rasgos fuertes, hermosos ojos verdes y con un cabello azabache alborotado en el cual ya se veían los reflejos de algunas canas. 26 años después y él seguía siendo igual de guapo. Y yo seguía igual de enamorada.

-Yo me voy antes de que empiecen a decirse cursilerías y tenga que ver a mis dos profesores favoritos haciendo cosas indecentes. Tía Mione, dile lo de la entrevista…- nos dijo nuestro ahijado, pero su voz se escuchaba lejana mientras yo miraba a mi marido.

-¿Guapo, eh?- me dijo poniendo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y dedicándome una sonrisa ladeada que sólo hacía para mí.

-Mucho. Ahora vámonos, porque Lily ya debe de estar en el Gran Comedor y seguramente quiere cenar con sus padres – le dije afianzando su agarre en mí y tomando dirección hacia el salón.

-Realmente lo dudo, estaba con Malfoy hace rato. Se sentó a su lado en mi clase – dijo él con un gruñido – no me gusta cómo la mira.

-Es irónico que probablemente tus nietos se apellidarán Malfoy… - comencé a decirle sabiendo que no le iba a gustar.

-Hermione, no empieces, ¡sólo tiene 14 años! Por favor, no quieras causarme un infarto, amor. – respondió algo alterado, pero sin perder MI sonrisa.

Y le sonreí una vez más.

Y caminamos por ese pasillo lleno de gente, en nuestro lugar favorito. Donde, desde hace muchísimos años, habíamos formado un hogar.

* * *

_Gracias por leer! Espero sus reviews :)_


End file.
